


[Podfic] The Happiest Fuckin' Place on Earth (tm)

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Only two kinds of people worked at Disneyland Park, Anaheim, CA: Frank Iero, and everyone else. What happens when our cynical maintenance-man-with-a-grudge meets new Disney employee, Gerard Way, a starry-eyed Mouse fanatic? Find out when you enter The Happiest Fuckin’ Place on Earth. Have a magical day!</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by roxy_palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Happiest Fuckin' Place on Earth (tm)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Happiest Fuckin’ Place on Earth (tm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398570) by [Roxy_palace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy_palace/pseuds/Roxy_palace). 



> Read by argentumlupine with cover art by growlery.
> 
> For Bandom Big Bang 2012 Wave 2. Originally posted [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/20297.html). 
> 
> Art post [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463423).

cover art created by [growlery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery).  
Comment to the artist [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463423).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

  * 2:42:48



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102506.zip) | **Size:** 149 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102507.zip) | **Size:** 47 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/The%20Happiest%20Fuckin%20Place%20on%20Earth%20\(tm\)%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/The%20Happiest%20Fuckin%27%20Place%20on%20Earth%20\(tm\).m4b)

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art: The Happiest Fuckin' Place on Earth (tm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463423) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
